Are Bang Babies Actually Mutants?
by Zanzibar1
Summary: Virgil has only recently gotten his powers from the Big Bang Explosion and doesn't know what to do until Charles Xavier contacts Robert Hawkins and reveals what his son is hiding. Xavier offers Virgil a spot at his school which he can take now or later. *On Hiatus*
1. Confession

_Author's Note: Surprise Center of the Galaxy! Hope you all like my newest story! This is based soon after Virgil gets his powers from the Big Bang. Sorry about the forgotten fact that Virgil can't hear telepathic thoughts and such, I've edited it and it's pretty much the same besides that one section. Please Review at the end! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer for the entire story: I don't own Static Shock or X-Men: Evolution_

Virgil walked into his house exhausted from his latest crime fighting at a local general store. He was still getting used to the super powers and all and he really needed to figure how to fly with his electricity because all the running was taking a lot out of him. He could hear his father and sister eating dinner in the kitchen.

"Virgil? You home?" Robert called from the kitchen.

"Yeah Pops," he replied.

His sister called through the door, "Come eat some dinner then, little brother."

Virgil walked into the kitchen and found himself a plate of…liquid food?

"Hey Sharon, what's up with this? This isn't food, is it?"

"Haha, very funny Virgil," Sharon said.

Virgil sat down and took what appeared to be a bite of the food. The phone rang on the wall behind Virgil.

"I'll get it," he quickly volunteered, eager to have an excuse not to eat the food.

"Sit down, Virgil and eat your food. I'll get it," his dad said.

Virgil sat back down and listened as his father picked up the phone and said hello to whoever was there.

"Yes this is. Who is this?...Oh it's nice to meet you. How may I help you?...Umhmm…Sure no problem. What time?…Okay it's settled I'll meet you tomorrow…Okay, Goodbye."

"Who was that Pops?" Sharon asked.

He answered, "Just another person who wants to help out the center and talk about the place."

"That's great Dad," Virgil said.

Sharon added, "Yeah it is. By the way how is work going so far?"

"It's doing great and I'm hoping the Center continues with this good streak," he said.

"Same with us Pops," Sharon mentioned.

"Thanks Sweetheart. Now, Sharon you're in charge of washing tonight, so as soon as you're done Virgil, off to bed you," he shooed them off.

"Night Dad," Virgil said ditching the food in the trash can.

He left the kitchen heading for his room, grabbing his backpack on his way up. He sat at his desk and pulled out his homework. His cell phone rang and he pulled it out.

"Hello, Richie," Virgil greeted.

"Hello my man. So how was Static today in crime fighting?" he asked.

"It was great, although it was only some robbers and such tonight that I stumbled upon."

Richie asked, "No more Bang Babies yet huh?"

"Not that I've heard, though they could be around," Virgil answered.

"Okay. I take it you've got homework to finish so I'll let you do that," Richie said.

"Thanks Rich. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Virgil said and he hung up.

He went back to his homework and started writing answers.

**

* * *

**

"Virgil! Yo Bro! Time to wake up!" Sharon called. When she received no answer she went to Virgil's room and knocked on the door. "Virgil, time to wake up!" Still no answer, she opened the door to find her younger brother asleep on top of his homework on the desk with his lamp still on. She smiled and walked inside. She gently shook him and said, "Virgil, time to wake up. You're going to be late for school otherwise."

"Huh, what? Sharon?" Virgil asked groggily.

Sharon laughed, "That's right sleepyhead. Now get ready. You're going to be late for school."

She left the room as he shot out of his chair and rushed to get ready. A moment later he was down in the kitchen with his family eating breakfast. His Dad was reading the newspaper while eating and Sharon was making Virgil breakfast.

"The Bang Babies have been at it again last night," their father said.

Sharon asked, "What's wrong?"

"There is some kid who they're calling Static Shock and how he's helping the police fight these meta humans. He's just going to go bad along with the rest; I can't see why no one else can see that." Vrigil cringed at his Dad's comment. "Well, I need to get going. Thanks for the breakfast Sharon."

"Love you to Pops," Sharon answered.

"Same here," Virgil said as their father walked out of the room.

**

* * *

**

Robert got in his car and drove to the community center where he met the clients who had called the night before. One was a bald man in a wheelchair and the other looked like he belonged in Texas as a cowboy with his cowboy hat and muscled body.

"Good morning. I hope you weren't waiting long," he greeted them.

"No, we just arrived actually," the bald man replied. "I'm Professor Charles Xavier and it is a pleasure to meet you and this is Logan," he introduced.

Charles held out his hand and Robert took it, "Pleasure to meet you. My name's Robert Hawkins."

"Please sit down Logan," Robert offered.

Logan declined, "That's okay."

Robert nodded sitting down himself. "Okay. So you mentioned wanting to talk with me and so here I am."

"Yes, we know that the Big Bang occurred here and that many teenagers have been changing physically and otherwise gaining powers they never thought they would have," Charles said and continued, "Are you aware that your son is one of those people?"

"My son, a Bang Baby? He's nothing of the sort, he hasn't changed physically like the others have."

"He doesn't have that mutation, Mr. Hawkins. I'm sorry I know this must be difficult for you to find out from us rather than your son. Could you possibly bring your son here?"

Robert thought for a moment and deemed the matter important enough to pull him out of school. He nodded, "I'll call the school and ask for him to come to the center immediately, but I assure you, he is not a Bang Baby."

**

* * *

**

The class was settling down into their seats still talking until the bell rang.

"Quiet down, class," the teacher said, "Virgil Hawkins, the office would like to see you, take your stuff with you."

Virgil and Richie looked at each other. "Wonder what that's about."

"Yeah, I don't think I've done anything," Virgil said. He wasn't all that concerned, but who knew why he was being called out unless his secret identity had been discovered.

"Good luck."

Virgil grabbed his bag and walked to the office.

"Are you Virgil Hawkins?" a staff person asked.

"Yes."

"You're father has called to pull you out of school and said you should walk over to the community center."

Confused he asked, "Why?"

She replied, "That's all I know. He just requested that you walk over to the center."

He shrugged and then walked over to the Community Center and went up to his Dad's office contemplating just what he could have done to have his Dad pull him out of school.

"Hey Dad. Why'd you call me out of school?" Virgil asked as he opened the door not noticing the two men.

"Well Virgil. I'd like to know if you're not telling me something important," his Dad asked. "It's come to my attention from these kind gentlemen that you haven't told me something important."

Virgil looked over at the men his father was pointing at.

"What do you mean Pops? I'm not sure I understand what you're saying."

"Virgil it's alright to show us all what your gift is," the man in the wheelchair said. _I'll even let you know mine._

Virgil looked around trying to figure out how that thought just came into his head. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Come on kid, just spill it. You heard the Professor in more than one way," the man standing next to the wheelchair said gruffly. "Do you need even more proof you'll be okay here?"

"What do you mean more proof? I haven't even gotten what proof he was talking about yet," Virgil protested.

The man looked to the other in the wheelchair in surprise. He nodded and the man showed his hand to Virgil where three metal knives slipped out from between his knuckles much to Vrigil's surprise. His Dad was even surprised at the man.

"We didn't come by our powers the same way as you and the other bang babies, but we know what it's like to be different," the man said.

"Virgil?"

Virgil looked at his feet thinking about his choices, _he could both lie to his Dad and hope these men would give up or he could come out and tell them_,_ but his father had always promoted the telling of the truth even if he had done something wrong and these two seem to have already explained everything with their little display_. He looked up at his father still hesitant, then held out his hand where he created a ball of electricity.

"Well Dad. I'm Static Shock," he confessed with a small nervous chuckle.

"Oh Virgil. You should have told me. I didn't realize when I talked about the Bang Babies and Static that I was really hurting you! I was..."

"It's okay Pops, you make your judgements based off of what facts you are aware of and I don't really know what was going to happen either and I still don't. All I knew was that I wanted to help out around town with the crime fighting as a hero and not a villain, so that's when Richie and I decided I should become Static Shock," he explained.

"Well to be honest, I'm glad that's the path you chose." Turning to the two men, "I suppose you haven't been introduced yet. Virgil this is Professor Charles Xavier and Logan."

Virgil nodded in greeting, "Nice to meet you, but just a question. How did you gain your powers if you weren't at the big bang?"

"We have an advanced x gene in our DNA that changed us into mutants. The world does not know of us yet and when the Big Bang occurred on the docks we realized that some kids there may have been forced to gain that gene because of the gas. We found that our thoughts were correct when the so called Bang Babies started showing up around town with mutant powers. The sad thing is that many of those kids' bodies were never meant for the gene and that is why so many have lost control and have died after their powers showed," Charles explained.

"Figuring out that there were a few who could control it, we immediately figured out who you were and where you lived so we could ask you to join us and learn to control your powers alongside others very similar to you," Logan added.

"How many others are there who weren't at the Big Bang?" Virgil asked.

"Millions," Charles answered, "Everyday another teen comes into a stressful situation where they activate the x gene and they become mutants. We are trying to help out as many as we can, although many have parents who refuse to even admit something is different or that their kid has a wonderful gift."

"Where do they all stay then?" Robert asked.

"Have you heard of the Xavier School for Gifted Children?"

"Yes I have actually," Robert said.

Charles said, "That is not just a school for so called genius, it is actually a home for mutants who have need of one. It is a place where they can be themselves and not fear bullying, teasing, or even those who might convince them to use their powers to steal which is the case with many of the Bang Babies. We train everyone to work together and help stop those others who use their powers for their personal gain. We would like to welcome you Virgil Hawkins to join our school and learn to use your powers for good along with others on our team."

"Uh, well... wow. I don't really know what to say. Can I think about this?" Virgil requested.

"Sure take all the time you need," Charles answered.

"Come on Son. We'll go home early and wait for Sharon and Richie to be out of school so you can talk about it with all of us," his Dad suggested.

"Sounds good, Pops."

"I'll show you two out," Robert offered leaving his son on his own at his desk.

_Well that wasn't exactly how I imagined my confession to go when I finally told my Dad. I need to tell Richie about all of this, but I can't call him while he's still in school._

"Virgil? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Pops. It's just…that wasn't exactly how I imagined telling you about me being a Bang Baby," Virgil confessed.

Robert smiled, "Son, if anything like this happens again, never for one moment doubt that Sharon and I will support you. We'll help you through this as well as the Professor. He seems like a nice guy and I know you'd miss seeing Richie every day, but you can always call or visit us."

"I know, it's just...how would I fit in? The others there are probably all over their powers and it sounds like I would live at school for 24/7."

"Not necessarily. The Professor said you would still attend a regular high school and everyone would gladly welcome another member on the team," he told Virgil. "Why don't you give it a try and if you don't like it you can always come home. It's not a lifetime commitment."

Virgil thought on that, "Okay, I'll give it a try, but if I don't like it then I'm coming straight home and hanging out with Richie. Also I would like to talk to Sharon and Richie about this first."

"Sounds good son. I'll call Sharon and ask her to come as soon as school is out."

"I'll call Richie after school and see if he can come by," Virgil mentioned.

"It's settled. Now how about we go home and you enjoy having a day off from school."

**

* * *

**

Richie picked up his phone to see Virgil was calling him. "Hey V what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Come by my place and I'll tell you everything at the same time I tell Sharon."

"You're not telling Sharon about your powers are you?" Richie asked.

"Yeah I am. Pops already knows. Just come to my place and I'll tell you," Virgil said.

"All right, I'm heading right over."

He hung up and jogged to his friend's house.

**

* * *

**

"Virgil! I'm here! Are you…?"

"Yes I'm in the kitchen. Get in here, Sharon's about to take me out for making her wait until you got here!"

"Sure thing bro!" Richie hurried into the kitchen to see Sharon glaring at Virgil and their father.

"Richie's here now so would you please tell us what's going on?" Sharon asked.

Virgil looked at his Dad. "First of all Sharon, I need to show you something." Virgil held out his hand and created a ball of electricity in it.

Sharon watched the ball grow to the size of a basketball in Virgil's hand. "What…How did you? You're a… Bang Baby?"

"Heh, yeah," Virgil answered, "Now that you know what I can do, I can explain what happened earlier."

"Wait," Sharon interrupted, "was I the only one here who didn't know that Virgil was a Bang Baby?"

Richie pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Uh I believe that I was the only one who knew unless Virgil told you Mr. Hawkins."

"Actually he did," Robert confirmed. "Which is half of what we were going to talk about, pull up a chair Richie."

Richie pulled up a chair and waited patiently for either Virgil or his father to get down to the heart of the matter.

"Virgil? Are you going to tell them?" Robert asked.

Virgil sighed, "Yeah. Well I've been offered a place at a school called the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. The Professor of the school came by Pop's Community Center office and discussed this and that was when I showed them what I could do. This school isn't an ordinary school; it's a school...for those like me to learn to control my powers and how to use them for good. I wasn't sure whether to accept the position until I had talked to you two about this."

Richie whistled, "Go ahead V. Take the spot. Sure we'll miss you, but that doesn't mean we can't visit or you could join us for a weekend. I'm all up for you learning to use your new powers."

"I agree with Richie," Sharon stated. "Take the spot! We'll visit or you can visit!"

"Thanks guys," Virgil said.

"What are friends and family for?" Richie shrugged.

"I'm just uncertain what the police will do when they are chasing bang babies who can't be stopped except by another bang baby."

"I'm sure they'll do fine and if we ever need you we'll give you a call," Robert said.

"Yeah. Hey Pops, could you call the Professor and tell him I've decided to come to his school and try it out," Virgil declared. "Hey Richie, you want to help me pack?"

Richie replied, "Sure, but I'll leave the underwear to you."

"Deal."

The two ran upstairs racing each other to his room. Sharon and Robert watched them go.

"I'm going to miss having Virgil around," Sharon said.

"Me too. I better go call the Professor and inform him of Virgil's decision," Robert left leaving Sharon alone in the kitchen.

_Author's Note: Hope you all liked it and there you have it Center of the Galaxy! It's up and ready to roll. Thanks to all my wonderful readers! Please Review and let me know how I'm doing!_


	2. Arrival

_Author's Note: Hey, I hope everyone liked the first chapter and now here's the second. Also I have a poll on my profile that you should vote for a story that you would like to be written at some point. Don't forget to review at the end and now…Please Enjoy!_

"Do you have everything, son?"

"Yeah Pops," Virgil replied. "Hey Dad. Are you sure that everyone will be okay without Static around?"

"I'm sure Virgil. We'll hold the fort down while you're gone," Robert replied.

Virgil smiled and he gave his father a hug. The door bell rang and they answered it finding Richie there.

"What's up my man?" Richie greeted.

Virgil smiled and patted Richie on the shoulder. "Getting ready to go."

"Are they picking you up?" Richie asked.

Virgil nodded, "Yeah, they said to just wait for them here." He checked his watch. "They said that they'd be here right about now."

They heard the door bell and turned towards it.

"That must be them," Richie commented.

"Yeah," Virgil replied and he answered the door to find Logan standing there in the doorway.

"Ready kid?" he asked.

Virgil turned back to his family and Richie and gave his father and sister a hug each and then went to Richie.

"Well, I'll see ya later I suppose," he said awkwardly.

Richie smiled, "Don't worry I'll still be here and if you need anything call and I'll make sure it gets to ya."

Virgil smiled and nodded, "Thanks Richie. Bye guys."

Logan nodded once Virgil turned back around and walked away. Virgil looked around when he was outside.

"Uh, Logan, where is the car?"

"There is no car, kid," he replied. "You coming or what?"

"But how are we getting there?"

Logan pointed up into the sky where a black jet was quietly hovering just above the buildings. Virgil looked up and his jaw dropped. "We're flying in that? Sweet!"

"Yep," he replied. "Give me your things."

Virgil handed his bags over to Logan and jumped when he started to float up into the air. He looked back at Logan and saw him just standing there in midair unconcerned. Virgil looked up to see a red haired woman in a black and green jumpsuit up at the ramp of the jet.

When his feet touched down on the ramp he swayed and regained his balance as Logan touched down and walked by. The lady turned out to only be a few years older than he was than he first thought from a distance.

"Good to meet you Virgil," she greeted, "I'm Jean."

Virgil shook her hand and she led him up the ramp into the cabin where she had him sit in any of the seats. Virgil chose a seat up near the front and Jean took the second pilots seat. She buckled the seat belt and he realized he should do the same. He pulled the seat belt around himself and looked at Jeans. The seat belt made an X on her so he did the same with his.

"So how fast does this baby go?" he asked.

Logan turned his head and smirked, "Fast enough."

Virgil found himself clutching the seat arms as Logan put the jet back on manual and zoomed out of the area. Jean laughed when she saw him all tensed up at the sudden speed and Virgil blushed with embarrassment.

"Trust me, Virgil, you will grow used to the Black Bird in time," she promised.

Virgil slowly relaxed in the time it took to get to New York and found that it took less than half the time it would have taken by plane. He began to watch the birds, clouds, and the sky go by until all of a sudden a cliff reared up in front of them and he shouted a warning at Logan and Jean who all together found his reaction quite amusing. _What are they doing! We are about to go ker-splat on a cliff side and waterfall! Wait, is the waterfall splitting?_

He watched in astonishment as the water began to part in the middle and reveal an opening in the cliff side. Logan brought the Black Bird to a slower speed and gently touched down on the landing pad where they slid to a halt.

Virgil peeled himself off the seat after getting his mind around the fact that they were in a secret base of sorts underneath the school.

"This is totally awesome!" he cried out as he looked out the windshield.

Logan and Jean were already at the ramp. "Ya coming kid?" he asked.

Virgil undid his seat belt and followed them into the base. The entrance they had just come in by had closed and he looked around amazed at the thought of being in a superhero's base. Sure he'd been in other superhero's bases before, but they had been a bat cave and a space station. Having a secret base underneath a school in the middle of New York City with however many number of mutants living there, now there was an accomplishment.

"So how do we get back to the portion above ground?" he asked. He looked around and noticed Jean and Logan walking through a doorway and he quickly followed.

He looked around at the metal walls along the path they were following. He couldn't get over the concept of how huge the place could possibly be.

"How big is this place?" he asked.

Jean looked back at him, "It's quite large actually. We've got several rooms down here that take up a lot of space. You'll have an opportunity to see it in its entirety once we get you settled in."

They piled into an elevator that brought them up to the mansion above and filed out into the hall. Virgil gaped at all the paintings, sculptures, and architecture of the house until a girl walked through the walls right in front of him.

"Hello Kitty," Jean greeted.

Kitty looked up and smiled, "Hello Jean, back from picking up the newest mutant?"

"Hello," Virgil waved. "I'm Virgil."

"Hi! Welcome to the Institute," she greeted with all enthusiasm. "I'm Kitty. Would you like some food?"

"Ummm…"

"He ate before he left Kitty," Jean interrupted.

Kitty's bright smile left her face as she slumped down in disappointment. "Oh, that's too bad. Well see yeah later!"

She walked down the hall and through a door. Virgil turned to Jean with a questioning look.

"Be thankful kid," Logan said, "she just saved you from a painful stomach torture that only I can survive."

Virgil's face turned to surprise and asked, "I take it she is not the best cook in the place am I right?"

Jean only shook her head before continuing on down the hall. Virgil shuddered with the memories of his sister's first attempts at cooking and followed with a thank you.

_Author's Note: Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for not updating sooner and the shortness of the chapter. I'm trying to finish a couple of my longer stories, so that I'll have time for my newer stories. Don't forget to review! I love reviews as they tell me how I'm doing and if you have any suggestions for this story I love to hear what my readers think should happen! Thanks again!_


	3. Introductions and Mutant baseball

_Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in a while. I've just been busy and hadn't been able to find any inspiration for this story. _

"So, Virgil, you're room is right here. You're sharing the room with Evan. If there are any problems just let one of us know," Jean told him.

Virgil nodded and opened the door as she left him there. No one was in the room when he entered. He looked around. One side of the room had posters of skaters and what looked like a snapped skateboard. He dropped his bag onto the bed on the empty side of the room. He plopped himself down beside it and started unpacking his bag. He shoved his clothes into the drawers and he placed a picture frame with his father, sister, Richie, and himself on the dresser.

The door was pushed open and an African looking kid holding a skateboard and wearing a helmet, cargo pants, and a white shirt. He walked in without a glance at Virgil and tossed his stuff down before turning.

Virgil smiled, "What's up, Dude? I take it you're Evan?"

"Ya, you Virgil?"

He nodded and held out a fist. Evan smiled and bumped fists. "Not bad for a newbie. Want to go skateboarding sometime?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Sweet. Have you met everyone yet?" Evan asked.

"Well, I've met Kitty, Jean, Logan, the Professor, and you."

"Well, you've yet to meet everyone then. I'll introduce you. Come on, we're having a game of mutant baseball once everyone's gathered." He turned back to the door and left. When Virgil didn't follow he stuck his head back in. "You coming?" he asked.

Virgil jumped off his bed and hurriedly followed him out the door.

* * *

Outside the game had already started and Evan joined right in with Virgil watching on the sidelines. Coming up to home base he pulled out a long bone close in shape and size to a bat. Virgil gaped in astonishment as the pitcher drew his arm back and let the ball fly with fire sprouting around it until it was as large as a bowling ball. Evan jumped out of the way crying out as the fire nearly grazed him.

Virgil was standing off to the side as the mutants all went about with powers and various objects being flung everywhere until it was almost literally a warzone. A large blue ape creature approached Virgil who had situated himself on a tree branch out of the way.

"You are Virgil, correct," he stated.

Virgil nodded and watched as Kitty phased through her opponent. "Is it always like this?"

He chuckled, "You could say that. I'm Beast by the way. The resident Doctor and researcher."

"So if anything's ever bothering me go to you, right," Virgil joked.

Beast gave a short laugh, "Why yes. Now, have you been introduced?"

"Well, Evan was going to introduce me before the game started, but that didn't quite end up happening."

"Yes, I can see why that didn't work. Well, once they've damaged what they can for today without Logan slicing someone to bits I'll introduce you to everyone."

Virgil smiled, _I'm quite enjoying this. I think I'll get along with everyone here just fine. I wish Richie was here to have fun with me to. I'm going to miss him. I'll have to call him tonight and let him know what it's like. _

"IF SOMEONE DOESN'T STOP THIS MADNESS, THEN I WILL!" an angry snarl came above the destruction of the yard.

"Well, there's our cue," Beast stated pleasantly.

Virgil laughed as Logan came stomping out of the mansion in a rage until his knives were unsheathed. He drew back somewhat scared of the man.

"Wow, those are some nasty looking blades," he commented with a good long look at the knives on Wolverine's hands.

"Don't worry, he knows how to use them and he's never once killed a student even the ones he didn't like. Although some have come quite close, so do be careful."

"Oh, I will. Although electricity loves metal, so I don't think he'll be a problem."

"Now, I think introductions are in order." He clapped his hands together, "Everyone! Please calm down. That includes you Mr. Logan."

The students all quieted down to Beast's urgings except for the mischievous few who continued to create a ruckus. Virgil hopped down off the tree branch next to Beast while the others all gathered around them while Logan dealt with the remainder of the trouble makers.

"I know some of you have already met the new student, but for those who haven't. I'd like to introduce Virgil, otherwise known as Static Shock."

Virgil waved at the others and girls immediately started whispering among themselves. For good or bad only they knew. The guys all came up to him bumping fists, sharing names, and asking what sports and teams he knew and liked as well as a variety of other things.

* * *

Evening, 7:00 p.m.

Virgil was lying on his bed with a phone in hand…well more like he was using his electricity to make the phone stick to his face so he could talk while he put all his clothes and things away in the dresser from where he lay.

"Hello, this is Richie!" a voice cheerfully said from the other side of the connection.

Virgil smiled at his friend through the phone, "Hey, Rich! How've you been?"

"Just great! The Meta breed haven't seemed to figure out you're not here yet, so they've been lying low still. How's the Institute?"

"You wouldn't believe the crazy things they do here and out in the open too! I got to watch one of their baseball games that Evan calls Mutant Baseball. It really is Mutant Baseball. They all started using their powers to play the game which inevitably turned into a war zone of tag and destruction."

Richie laughed and Virgil heard a thud from the other end of the phone. "Owww."

"What happened?" he asked.

Richie groaned, "I can't believe this! I fell off my bed laughing." Virgil attempted to stifle his laughter, but was unsuccessful. "Haha, very funny."

"I'm sorry Rich. I just never thought you'd be one to fall off your bed because of laughing."

"Yeah you're right. It was a stupid way to go." Richie replied.

Virgil chuckled, "Yeah. So have you seen my Pa and Sharon?"

"Yeah, I think they're doing okay. You should call them every so often," Richie suggested.

Virgil nodded, "Yeah, I will…"

"Dinner's ready," Evan called from the doorway.

"Hey Rich, I gotta go. Evan just told me dinner is ready," Virgil said with a rumble from his stomach.

"Well you can't leave the food waiting," Richie joked.

"Nope. I'll talk to ya later bro."

"You better!"

Virgil hung up and unstuck the phone from his face. He left it lying on the bed and raced downstairs for dinner along with the rest of the mansion.

_Author's Note: I know it's short, but I figured you all would rather have something than nothing, so here it is! And please review! Reviews really inspire me especially when I'm busy. It gives me energy to finish up homework to be able to type. Please review!_


End file.
